


Teacher, Teacher, Whatcha Gonna Do?

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Hyunjae, Creampie, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), aged down hyunjae, aged up juyeon, based on that stealer house thing, student hyunjae, tutor juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: Juyeon, a 23 year old fresh-out-of-college, making ends meet by being a english tutor, meets Hyunjae, a 19 year old second generation chaebol heir. Crushes and sexual tension ensues.Based heavily on that The Stealer House thing that The Boyz are doing where they play these characters. Also based on this JuMil fanart I saw on twitter that really inspired me to write this. Also wanted to post this in celebration of 11/24 JuMil Day!!
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae & Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Teacher, Teacher, Whatcha Gonna Do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the twitter fanart that I saw that started this whole thing https://twitter.com/chocco_mil/status/1328946716742201344

When Hyunjae’s dad first announced to him that he would have an English tutor every Wednesday and Saturday for 2 hours, the younger boy threw a tantrum. Hyunjae had imagined that his tutor would be a boring, creepy old man who was like 50 years old, lecturing him. And his actual tutor was nothing like he imagined.

To say that young Hyunjae had a crush on his tutor was an understatement. When his tutor actually walked through the huge doors of Hyunjae’s mansion, he had quite literally made the young boy choke on his juice.

His tutor was gorgeous. His body was literally perfect, broad shoulders and a small waist. He had leeeggggsss for days, and his arms were really long too. His hands were huge, slender and strong-looking. And his face. Oh his face was so beautiful. Slanted eyes staring a hole through Hyunjae’s poor heart, little upturns of his lips smirking at the young boy.

“Hi, you must be Hyunjae, I’m Juyeon, you can call me hyung” The tutor, Juyeon, walked towards the young boy, outstretching his massive hands out to the smaller boy.  
Hyunjae’s face immediately reddened, a light blush washing over his cheeks, eyes casted down, “Hi Juyeon h-hyung” he gave the older man his hand, the other’s huge hands just engulfing his own.

The maid led the two into Hyunjae’s study room, showing Juyeon where all the supplies and textbooks were, placing a tray of tea and biscuits down on the table before leaving them and shutting the door behind her.

The two settled down, sitting in front of each other, Juyeon pulling out some books from his bag. “How old are you, Hyunjae-ya?”, Juyeon asked the boy, perhaps trying to break the ice.  
Hyunjae looked up, meeting his eyes, “oh, i’m 19….how old are you, hyung?” he gave a small smile.  
“I’m 23, ugh I feel so old” Juyeon laughed, making Hyunjae smile a little more too.

Juyeon carried on with his tutoring, being so nice to the younger boy, taking him through the lessons with great care and understanding. The light filtered through the huge windows of the room, hitting the tutor perfectly, making him glow under the sun. That was perhaps the moment that young Hyunjae fell in love.

Yet, it has been weeks from then now. And yet, nothing had happened between the two. And it’s not like Hyunjae hasn’t tried, because, oh, he had tried to further their relationship. But Juyeon would never take the opportunities. Hyunjae often feared that Juyeon didn’t find him attractive, or worse yet, maybe the other wasn’t even gay.

Hyunjae has scooted closer and closer to his tutor as their lessons carried on, even placed his hand on Juyeon’s arm once in a while. Sometimes he would lick his lips during the lessons, hoping to catch the older boy’s attention. But nonetheless, Juyeon would never respond.

It was Saturday, which meant that Hyunjae’s precious Juyeon hyung would be coming over at 4pm. The younger boy always made sure to dress nicely when he came over, rushing to his closet to pick out his outfit for today. He decided on a pale yellow oversized sweater and some white shorts, pairing the outfit with his favorite yellow banana socks. Hyunjae laid on his bed, waiting for his crush to come over.

As soon as he had heard the faint sound of the doorbell, followed by the even fainter sound of Juyeon greeting the butler and the maid at the door, he ran downstairs. He arrived in the living room, Juyeon still hovering near the doorway, knowing to expect the younger boy to come downstairs after many weeks spent tutoring him.

“Juyeon hyung!!” Hyunjae exclaimed as he jumped into the older boy’s open arms. By now, they had grown quite close, Juyeon not even fazed by Hyunjae’s touchiness and affection anymore.  
“Hey hyunnie” he ruffled the smaller’s fluffy blonde hair, earning a whine and shove from Hyunjae.

They made their way into the study room, Juyeon setting down his book bag and sitting across from Hyunjae. When he looked up, the other boy was smiling, more like beaming really, at him. “Why are you so chipper today, Hyunjae-ya?” Juyeon asked, eyebrows raised as he continued to lay out the books and worksheets on the table.

Hyunjae just smiled and shook his head, “hmm? Nothing…” But why was Hyunjae so happy today? He was planning on confessing his feelings to his Juyeon hyung today. He had been so nervous leading up to this moment, preparing to be an embarrassing, blubbering mess when he confesses. But now that it was the day of, and Juyeon was right in front of him, looking perfect as always, he wasn’t nervous at all.

The first hour went by as usual, Hyunjae lazily completing the worksheets and Juyeon lightly scolding him for almost dozing off. Eventually, the younger boy put down his pencil, deciding that it was time, time to confess to his first love.

“Hyunjae-ya, what are you doing, you have to finish that worksheet first” Juyeon looked up from the book he was reading, confused.  
“Juyeon hyung” Hyunjae announced, quite uncharacteristically seriously.

Hyunjae’s face turned red, his eyes casting down immediately, his courage draining. He gather himself, looking back up with full determination. Hyunjae scooted around the table to come sit next to Juyeon, turning towards him and looking straight in his eyes, the tutor backing away slightly.

“Juyeon hyung, I-” Hyunjae sighed, struggling to get the words out, “I-I like you….” His voice getting quieter by the end of the sentence. There was a silence for a while before Hyunjae looked up, eyes shining with hope.

Juyeon finally opened his mouth, “Hyunjae-ya...i’m sorry”, the words stabbing Hyunjae’s heart like daggers. But he was more determined than that.

“Do you-do you think I’m ugly, do you think I’m disgusting for liking boys, god, I should have known you were just like all the others-” Hyunjae was rambling, close to throwing a full on tantrum like the immature 19 year old he still was. “I’m sorry I even confessed, you probably feel offended that a fag like me even talked to you-”

“Stop hyunjae” Juyeon grabbed Hyunjae’s flailing arms, making the young boy look up at him, glassy eyes welling up with tears. “Stop, that’s not true” Juyeon sighed, seemingly hesitant to say whatever he wanted to say next.

“Hyunjae-ya, listen to me” the other boy sniffled as he calmed down, listening to Juyeon, not meeting his eyes still. “Hyunnie, I don’t think that at all…..in fact, it’s completely the opposite” now it was Juyeon’s turn to blush.

“Then what?” Hyunjae snapped, still a bit bratty. “Tell me, hyung, what do you actually think of me?” the younger boy got closer to the tutor’s face, demanding an answer.

Suddenly, large hands landed on the back of his neck, pulling him close and his lips were met with Juyeon’s. Hyunjae’s eyes widened as he realized that he was being kissed by his crush, melting into his hold and into the kiss. He let out soft muffled sounds as Juyeon deepened the kiss, his grip on the young boy’s nape tightening.

Juyeon finally pulled away, breathing heavily, staring at the bruised lips of the young boy, “That’s what I think about you Hyunjae-ya”. The young boy gulped, making a move to kiss the older boy again, Juyeon stopping him. “Wait, let me explain. I think that…..you’re the prettiest thing I have ever seen. I have thought that since the first day I met you. And I’ve had a crush on you since then. So there, it’s all out in the open now”, sighing before meeting Hyunjae’s eyes again.

Hyunjae didn't say anything in return, just smiled widely, giggling as he kissed Juyeon again, crawling into his lap, thighs placed on either side of his torso. “Why did it take you so long to tell me, and why did you try to push me away when I did?” Hyunjae asked as he played with Juyeon’s now unruly hair.

“I was scared honestly. Firstly, you’re 19, I’m 23, there will be judgement. Secondly, we are both guys, obviously a concern. I was honestly scared your father would sue me out of my life’s worth if I ever made a move on his precious little hyunnie” his large hands running up and down the side of Hyunjae’s waist.

Hyunjae sighed, relieved, “those things aren’t a problem, my dad loves me way too much…..but you have no idea how happy I am to hear that….i’ve been wanting you for weeks now, been thinking about you all the time hyung…..” Hyunjae traced his fingers on Juyeon’s chest.

The air in the room was tense now, the mood changing from light hearted and innocent to maybe not so innocent, “is the room getting hotter” the young boy pulled at the collar of his sweater, laughing awkwardly.

“What were you thinking about me hyunnie? Care to tell me...” Juyeon’s breath was hot against his ear, whispering, making Hyunjae’s hair stand on end. Goosebumps travelled all over his body as he grasped the older boy’s forearms, bracing himself, face reddening once again. “Go ahead, tell me baby, i won’t judge you” Juyeon’s hands feeling so warm and comforting against his sides.

“Ok, well… i thought about you…..and your hands, so big, all over my b-body” Hyunjae squeaked in embarrassment as he hid his face in Juyeon’s neck, the other laughing at him, hands roaming his body to encourage him to tell him more. “And i also…..gosh, this is so embarrassing, i thought about…...your cock” the last part impossibly quieter.

Juyeon sputtered, not expecting the young boy to be so curt and direct about his fantasies. “Yea? Well, i’ve been thinking about you too….your pretty little hands, your tiny waist, and much more…..” Juyeon just chuckled. Hyunjae hit him playfully, noticeably extremely shy about the topic.

“Juyeon hyung…..” Hyunjae whined, “can I…..can i s-suck your cock? Please?” His doe eyes were looking up at the older, delicate fingers pulling on the other’s collared shirt. Hyunjae in his lap, looking like this, hair a mess, lips glossy and abused, eyes glassy, whining oh so prettily, begging for his cock, it was irresistible to Juyeon. Who was he to say no to this godly creature.

Juyeon dove his large palms underneath Hyunjae’s sweater, warm hands resting on his skin, making the young boy on top of him shiver. “Since you asked so nicely…..go ahead, baby” Juyeon released his hold on the smaller, letting him crawl down on his knees and kneel beneath him, patiently looking up and waiting for Juyeon to make a move.

“Umm hyung, i’ve never done this before….i’m a v-virgin” Hyunjae said hesitantly, so quiet that Juyeon could barely hear him. Instantly, Juyeon’s caring side kicked in, cooing at the young boy. “Don’t worry baby, i’ll guide you through it, and i’ll be gentle with you….i promise” He leant down to kiss Hyunjae on the forehead. The young boy nodded as he gulped, waiting for the other’s cock.

Juyeon unzipped his own pants, slipping off his underwear and letting his cock free, the thick head already red and shining with precum, hard from the sensation of Hyunjae sitting on his cock earlier. Hyunjae only looked in awe, it was the first cock he had ever seen in real life, other than his own, and it was much bigger than he had expected. Of course, with hands like Juyeon’s, Hyunjae had already been expectant of a bigger cock but the real thing was so much better. It was long and girthy, thick and hefty with plenty of bulging veins running down the sides, the cock head shining. Hyunjae could only gulp, he wasn’t sure if all of it could even fit in his mouth, never mind his virgin hole.

Hyunjae leaned forward, giving the cock an experimental kitten lick, watching Juyeon’s reaction.  
“Oh fuck” Juyeon groaned, hands immediately coming down to grip the back of Hyunjae’s head, mussing up his hair. Hyunjae felt a little ego boost at making his hyung feel good, encasing the whole head in his mouth, sucking on it a little. “Am I doing it right hyung?” he asked the moaning man above him, making him look down at him.

“Fuck yes baby….take the whole thing in, as much as you can” Juyeon stroked his hair encouragingly, “and watch your teeth” his hand guided Hyunjae’s head down his cock gently, soft velvety mouth encasing his cock, making it throb inside the smaller. Hyunjae tried his best to avoid his teeth from the cock as he took in more and more of it, his mouth feeling so full.

He flitted his eyes up at Juyeon, who moaned at the sight of the pretty boy under him looking up at him with those pretty eyes, glassy and glazed, mouth full of his cock, pretty lips stretching around the impressive girth. It drove Juyeon crazy, and he would like nothing more than to fuck the young boy’s throat mercilessly but he was going to take it easy the first time. The next time, Hyunjae wouldn’t be so lucky, Juyeon thought.

But for now, they would take it slow. “Keep going baby, as much as you can, use your tongue” Juyeon kept his hand at the back of Hyunjae’s head, guiding the smaller up and down his cock. It felt amazing, Hyunjae’s soft tongue brushing over the veins of his cock, the thick cock head almost reaching the back of his throat, occasionally making the young boy gag slightly, to which Juyeon would immediately pull out and make sure he was okay.

“Okay that’s enough baby, don’t wanna cum so soon” Juyeon chuckled as he pulled out, much to Hyunjae’s dismay. He then lifted the young boy off the floor and placed on the table, Hyunjae gasping at the feeling of being manhandled so gently. “Are you sure you wanna go further, hyunnie? Because it’s okay if you want to stop here” Juyeon brushed some stray bangs off the boy’s face, cupping his face and placing a small kiss on his perfect nose.

Hyunjae nodded feverishly, “yes, please hyung, there’s no one that I would rather spend my first time with….and don’t worry, daddy’s in italy so you’re safe” the young boy giggled, placing a small kiss on his hyung’s pretty lips. Juyeon nodded, pulling Hyunjae’s sweater off his body, placing it on the floor. The other immediately covered his body shyly with his arms, squeaking at the coldness passing his bare body. Juyeon, on the other hand, was mesmerized. Hyunjae’s body was perfect. He still had broad shoulders, and delicate collarbones, leading down to a narrow waist, cinching perfectly, abs toned.

“What?” Hyunjae snapped Juyeon out of his trance, “why are you looking like that?” Juyeon just shook his head, forcing himself to look away from the boy’s puffy nipples. “I’m looking because you are so beautiful baby…...so beautiful….so pretty…..perfect” He continued with the praises as he kissed down the boy’s body, placing small kisses all over his upper body.

In particular, Hyunjae let out a squeak when the older reached his nipples, being hypersensitive there. “You like that?” Juyeon returned to his nipples, sucking them slightly, earning more whines from the younger, arms grasping his forearms. Hyunjae couldn’t really answer, only giving reassuring moans, high and whiny. “Fuck, your sounds are so cute hyunnie” Juyeon’s praises only turning him on further.

“Can I take this off now?” Juyeon ran his fingers over the rim of Hyunjae’s pants, waiting for the younger boy’s approval. “Yes please hyung” Hyunjae answered so prettily, and so Juyeon pulled off the small shorts, Juyeon looking for a silent approval from Hyunjae once again before pulling off the small baby blue underwear as well. The younger was obviously embarrassed of his own cock, looking away when it was released from his underwear, cheeks painted red.

“Hyunnie, hey….” Juyeon caught Hyunjae’s face in between his fingers, making him look forwards at him, “you look beautiful, okay?” He placed a light kiss on the other’s soft lips, making the young boy smile and nod. “Lay down, baby, I need to prep you before I give you my cock” Juyeon said nonchalantly, while Hyunjae was panicking, heart beating a mile a minute.

He was really about to lose his big V card to his first love, and he was so excited. He laid down on the table as he was told, unconsciously closing his legs in embarrassment. Big hands separated them and held each thigh in a strong grip. Hyunjae let out a squeak, embarrassed that his precious Juyeon hyung was seeing all his private parts.

“Wow....so pretty, so pink” Juyeong kissed down his thighs reassuringly, “so tight”, the older experimentally fitting his finger against the rim, earring a squeak from the younger above him. “Oh my god this is so embarrassing” Hyunjae whined above him, earning him more reassuring rubs on his inner thigh.

“Can I?” Juyeon asked the boy before Hyujae replied with a confirmative nod, large hands returning to his small hole. Juyeon rubbed one of his fingers on the rim of the tight divot, earning soft huffs from the younger above him. Juyeon entered the pink hole with one long finger, immediately making Hyunjae whine and grab the table underneath him. It was a tight fit, but surprisingly, it wasn’t as tight as he expected it to be, a thought dawning on him. “Hyunnie baby, did you….play with yourself before I came over today?”

Hyunjae’s face turned a tomato red, his arms coming up to hide his face, a small “yes” escaping his lips. Juyeon borderline growled, “fuck baby that’s so hot” finding the thought of Hyunjae playing with his own pretty little hole, thinking about him. “What did you think about when you were playing with yourself baby?” Juyeon added another finger, thrusting shallowly.

The other moaned high whines, “I fingered myself, thinking what it would feel like if they were your fingers instead, how it would feel if it was you c-cock instead” That only turned Juyeon on more, adding a third finger, thrusting faster in the small hole. “But your fingers are far longer, reached so deep inside me hyung…so good” Hyunjae writhed on the table under Juyeon’s touch.

Juyeon continued fucking his fingers into the young boy, makinng sure to be gentle as he added the fourth finger in the tight hole, opening the divot up to take his cock, “hyung please put it in….please give me your cock now…” the young boy was already dazed, already heady just from the older’s fingers. “Just a bit more baby, I have to prep you properly, i don’t wanna break you hyunnie” Juyeon chuckled as he continued fucking. Hyunjae whined at his hyung’s words, anticipating being speared on the cock, wanting the tight fit of his cock faster. He just continued whining as Juyeon fucked him on his fingers, thrusting slightly faster.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out of the small hole, leaning up to kiss Hyunjae’s lips. “Okay, flip over, the position will be easier for your first time” Juyeon’s voice was so gentle and calm, helping the young boy’s shaky legs flip over, laying his head down on the table, knees propped up, presenting his ass up to Juyeon. This position made Hyunjae blush profusely, he was all open and ready for his hyung’s cock. “Please...put it in me hyung, want it so bad…” his whines were small and high, barely escaping his lips.

“Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want” Juyeon leaned down to kiss Hyunjae’s shoulder, hands fitting themselves on his narrow waist, huge palms making the small expanse look impossibly tinier. Juyeon pressed the length of his cock against the hole, the warmth making Hyunjae shiver underneath him. He grabbed his length, fitting the head against the rim, rubbing against it experimentally, earning him some impatient whines from Hyunjae. He chuckled as he finally gave in, slipping his cock head into the hole.

“Hyung…oh my god…” Juyeon continued to fit himself in the small hole inch by inch, worried about hurting the virgin hole, “so big...so so big” Hyunjae held onto the edge of the table. “Are you okay baby?” Juyeon rubbed his hand up and down the sides of the younger’s waist, continuing to push the rest of his cock in the hole. He was answered with incessant nods and high whines, pushing in further. When he finally bottomed out, Juyeon saw stars, the tight heat encasing him so perfectly.

“Fuck hyunnie, you’re so tight, even after fucking yourself this morning” Juyeon pulled at Hyunjae’s cheek, observing how his hole was stretched to its limit by his cock. The younger was whining underneath him, making the prettiest noises that pleased Juyeon’s ear, making him thrust harder into the boy, hitting the prostate dead on every time. Hyunjae was panting, hands gripped on the edges of the table, hair drenched in sweat.

Juyeon leaned forwards to press light kisses onto his shoulders, Hyunjae turning his head slightly to kiss the older boy on the lips, passionate and sweaty, warm bodies pressing against one another. “Mmm, hyung, wanna- wanna see you”, Juyeon pressed one last kiss to the soft lips, the pulled away and slipped out of the hole, “fuck okay”.

Hyunjae whined at the loss of contact at first, but suddenly he was feeling comforting hands gripping at his waist and turning him around and into Juyeon’s lap. “Oh” Hyunjae squeaked as he settled into the space, swinging his arms around Juyeon’s neck. “This better?” Juyeon squeezed the younger boy’s waist, pale skin reddening under the hands. Hyunjae nodded, gulping.

“It might hurt a little more, so I’ll be extra careful with my baby, okay?” Juyeon kissed the crown of his head through his hair. Hyunjae felt like a princess, the other treating him with such gentleness, like he was a fragile doll who could break if not handled with care. He loved it. Hyunjae nodded, signalling Juyeon to continue.

Juyeon lifted Hyunjae up slightly by his thighs, lining his hard cock to the younger’s already red and puffy hole, re-entering it. Hyunjae slid down the cock inch by inch, letting out small whines and squeals as the other rubbed his skin soothingly, cooing at his baby. “so big hyung….”. Juyeon finally bottomed out as Hyunjae hid his face in the junction of his neck, embarrassed. “Can I go? You okay to go hyunnie?” Juyeonn patted his hair, receiving a nod.

The older boy resumed his thrusts, rocking the young boy in his lap as he did so, high moans mixing in with his raspy groans, almost making music, at least to Juyeon’s ears. Juyeon was already feeling so much pleasure but Hyunjae pressed down his body onto the lap, rotating ministrations starting and grinding on the cock. “Fuck yes baby, just like that” Juyeon’s hand immediately came down to Hyunjae’s exposed cheek, kneading it slowly under his wide palms.

Hyunjae could feel all of Juyeon inside him, it felt like he was filled to the brim, almost tearing him apart, his insides molding to the shape of his cock. He felt so connected to Juyeon in this moment, his crush, his first love. How lucky was he to have his first time with somebody that he adored so much? That he loved so much? “I love you Juyeon hyung” the words just slipping out of his mouth.

“Oh god, i’m so sorry, i just made this so awkward” Hyunjae cursed under his breath as he started to pull away, face red, eyes welling with tears. Juyeon stopped him though, grounding the young boy back onto his cock, fingers curled around his wrists, the action making Hyunjae let out a small squeak. “You’re not going anywhere baby boy” Juyeon kissed his adorable boopable nose, “I love you too Hyunjae” the older stared into the starry eyes of the younger, watching as they turned into small crescents, a smile etching itself into his delicate face.

Hyunjae threw his arms around Juyeon’s neck, peppering kisses all over the expanse of skin “i’m so happy hyung…..now keep fucking me” he giggled, grinding down onto the thick cock. Juyeon continued thrusting up, keeping his arms tight around the other’s body, looking into his eyes as he fucked into him, the other biting his lip and turning him on even more. Hyunjae’s tight heat was practically swallowing him in, sliding up and down his length, the inside of his walls gripping on his veins.

“Ahh hah im gonna cum, mmmm gonna cum hyung!” Hyunjae muffled into Juyeon’s chest, gripping onto the older’s dark locks, fingers entangled in the messy locks. The other responded with harder thrusting, lifting and dropping Hyunjae in his lap, the other losing energy to keep bouncing himself. “Cum for me baby, cum for hyung” Juyeon patted the younger’s hair. Hyunjae only whined and let out soft breaths, feeling immense pleasure all throughout his body. “Fuck im cumming! Mmmm” the younger released all over both of their stomachs, between the two bodies, messy and sticky.

Juyeonn continued to thrust after Hyunjae had come, the thought of chasing his own pleasure peak being too enticing to stop. The other was overstimulated, whining still after release at his abused hole being fucked into once again. “Please” Juyeon looked up to the younger in response, “please cum inside me hyung, want your cum inside me” Hyunjae tugged on his hair, pleading and begging, and Juyeon was never able to say no to the sweet boy. He nodded as he fucked faster and harder, the tight heat becoming overwhelming, feeling his release being extremely close.

“Baby i’m gonna cum, gonna cum all up inside you, gonna breed you good hyunnie” Juyeon fingers were now low-key bruising the skin on Hyunjae’s waist. Juyeon’s sudden possessiveness turned the younger on as he kissed all over his face, his brows, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, everywhere he could reach. Juyeon squeezed his eyes shut as he released inside Hyunjae, the thick, white, ropes of cum painting the insides of the younger’s walls.

The two came down from their highs, heavy breaths and hot air filling the study room, papers and textbooks askew all over the floor, sweat drenching the chair and the table. They giggled as they continued to cuddle each other, Juyeon still snug inside Hyunjae, cum starting to drip out of his puffy fucked out hole and onto the other’s thighs. Juyeon finally pulled out of Hyunjae, careful not to let too much of his cum drip out, quickly getting his discarded shirt and cleaning the younger boy’s entrance. He returned to the lips of the other, catching them in his own, biting and licking into them, entranced in Hyunjae’s beauty.

“Be my boyfriend” Juyeon whispered against his lips, lifting Hyunjae up slightly by his waist, twirling him around. The other squealed at the action, giggling before responding, “yes of course dummy” Hyunjae tiptoed to kiss Juyeon’s exposed forehead.

Hyunjae started to pick up his clothes, cleaning up and dressing himself. Juyeon, on the other hand, only having his pants to dress himself with, having used his shirt to clean Hyunjae with earlier. The other laughed at him, muttering something about lending him a shirt of his.

So that is how the two ended up sneaking around the house, Juyeon still shirtless, both of them hair a mess, Hyunjae with a slight blush still apparent on his face. Halfway on their way to the stairs, one of the maids had caught them, both of them giggling and running away, Hyunjae mouthing a “don’t tell daddy” before following Juyeon upstairs. He threw him one of his shirts to the other, the too-small shirt looking sort of ridiculous on the older.

“So, I’ll see you on Wednesday for your lesson….and hopefully sometime else for a date perhaps?” Juyeon leaning into the younger, arm curled around Hyunjae’s waist, the other giggling and playfully feigning disgust.

“Hopefully, boyfriend” Hyunjae laughed as he shut the door, leaning on it as he sighed, hand on his heart, thanking the gods that today happened. On the other side, Juyeon was left dazed and mesmerized by the memory of Hyunjae’s warmth, walking home looking slightly ridiculous in the tiny shirt.


End file.
